Raven's Beloved
by Iron Rain
Summary: What could have happened after Malchior betrayed Raven? Better than it sounds. I promise. This is a one-shot, and a romance between Raven and BB. PLEASE RR!


I put a lot of time and effort in to this peace, so please leave a review. Thanks.

AN: I don't own the Teen Titans.

For the first time in her life, Raven cried for more than just a few minutes. She laid balled up on her bed with tears running down her face onto her pillow. She sobbed in darkness, and she felt like never coming out of her room. Ever.

Raven thought about the hug she gave Beast Boy after what he said standing outside her door. She smiled thinking about it. Her friends really did care about her, and they even excepted the fact the she was _creepy_.That word stung her heart. All of Raven's time spent with the Titans made her feel welcome, liked, and cared about. But she had always been different then everyone else. Would she always be different? Would she always be _creepy? _Those questions swarmed her mind like angry bees, causing more tears. Then, she thought about Malchior.

---Flashback---

_Raven stood, looking up at Malchior._

"_Is that what you want, Raven? To be alone?" _

_Raven turned her head away as tears filled her eyes._

"_No..."_

_Malchior wiped her tears away with his finger._

---End Flashback---

Raven sat up and dried her tears quickly. "I have to suck it up and get on with life," she thought. "I have to forget about Malchior..." This "forgetting" thing was going to be tough. Malchior had made her feel different than anyone she had met before, with the exception of one person. Raven felt understood, and, most importantly, _loved _by Malchior "Beautiful..." she said into the darkness with her eyes closed. She was still sitting on her bed when a knock on her door came.

"What do you want?!" she asked. That came out a little angrier than she wanted it to. "It's just me..." the voice of Beast Boy responded. "But, I understand if you aren't in the mood to talk...I don't blame you. I'll go now -" "No, don't," Raven said hastily. "Come inside." Beast Boy stepped inside and sat down next to Raven.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" asked Raven, trying hard to hide her voice that would have told Beast Boy that she had just been crying. "Actually, I just thought I could make you feel a little better by relating what happened with you to something that happened in my life." "Terra?" "Yep." Raven looked down at the floor. She could feel tears in her eyes. Why was she so emotional after the incident? "But...it's not like Terra was the only one who understood you." Her voice started wavering. "You aren't creepy like me." Beast Boy began gently rubbing Raven's back. "Raven, so what if you're creepy? We all except that, and I still..." Raven looked up at Beast Boy, who had stopped in mid-sentence. "What?" she asked curiously. "Uh...well...um...I...er...well...like you...a lot," Beast Boy said rubbing the back of his said nervously. "Why did I just tell her that?!" he yelled on the inside. Raven now wore a weak smile. "What exactly do you mean by that?" "Well...I, uh..." Beast Boy was stuck now. "Great," he thought to himself. "How do I get myself out of this one without letting her know my feelings for her and not hurt her own?" "Beast Boy, you love me, don't you?" "No! I mean yes! I mean...I...do..."

Raven smirked. She knew it all along by reading his emotions. Ever since the two knew each other, Raven could easily tell he liked her a lot. "Well, it's about time you said so." "Huh?" Beast Boy said in confusion. "I can read emotions a lot better than you think. You've loved me ever since you've known me." There was a long pause. "Wow, you are a good emotion reader," Beast Boy told Raven. "Of course I am. And if you could read emotions too, then you'd know I've loved you for a long time." Beast Boy was stunned. "Not only can you read emotions, but you can hide them from people pretty well!" "Actually," Raven said, "I didn't really know I loved you until tonight. When you admitted to loving me, I realized that I loved you, too." Silence followed. "So then, I discovered a new side to you before you did! I...am...awesome!" Raven giggled. She leaned over and hugged Beast Boy. "Thank for being who you are." "Right back at'cha, Rae." Raven pressed her lips against his and closed her eyes. Beast Boy did the same.

After about 10 seconds, the two Titans pulled away and looked deeply into each other's eyes. "G'night, Raven." "It will be a good one," she replied with a smile. And with that, Beast Boy walked out of Raven's room to get some sleep himself. Raven sighed as the door closed. The worst day of her life had turned into her greatest. As soon as she wrapped up in her blankets and her head hit her pillow, she closed her eyes and fell asleep with a grin on her face. For the first time in her life, Raven's happiness lasted longer than a few minutes. Her happiness would never die with the funny, green boy in her heart.

Well, I hope you enjoyed that story as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you liked it, you should check out my other Teen Titans story. Please review this story. Thanks.


End file.
